Various Avatar Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where number of different Avatar stories will be posted.
1. Toph's Kickass Dad and Tomboy Mother Ch1

In an alternate universe...

Lao Bei Fong was not a bender but he was considered the strongest non-bender alive. Able to fight on par with any bender of any element and kick their asses from Omashu all the way to Ba Sing Se. Novices, Master, even Grand Masters when they went up against Lao Bei Fong he found a way to beat them. Those that managed to score a win against him it did not last for very long as he would come back and kick their ass twice as hard.

Mastery of every form of fighting even various bending styles as one does not have to be a bender per say to learn their style of fighting. Taking to movements of each style and working them into his own he was able to fight with the best of them and even once beat Aang while in the Avatar State.

Poppy was a tomboy through and through as she never would a dress a day in her life. Whenever present with one she would merely laugh in their face and if they would not take no for an answer she introduced them to her two friends, her right fist and her left fist. Never knowing her parents she grew up on the streets and always liked messing around with the guys. Laughing at girls that seem so taken by things that were girly along with other things normally associated as female.

When Lao and Poppy met it was during a battle and Lao could her attention when he punched her in the gut with his full power. Sure it broke some of her ribs but bones heal and that was first time someone had struck her with everything they had. Which cause her to fall in love with Lao and their versions of date was guys that they wanted to beat up.

While she was pregnant with Toph she continued to travel around with Lao and even afterwards when she was born. Lao did not settled down because he was tired of traveling around. It was because he got bored and decide that people should come to him to attempt kicking his ass which most people failed.

With these kind of parents Toph was now...

With Lao and Poppy as there were in this alternate universe, Toph was still born both blind and with a natural talent for of earthbending. However this was discover far earlier as she was training with her parents from the moment she was able to do so. She taught how to hold a stance before she was even taught how to walk and they discovered her talent for earthbending that when Lao taught her how to see with it.

In addition to having mastery over the general fighting style of all four form of bending that Lao could learn for humans. He also learned everything he could form what people consider the original benders as well. When it came to badgermoles he learned how to see without his eyes which was the reason why Toph was taught how to how a stance before she was even taught how to walk. The first lesson she got as an earthbender was how to see with basically her feet instead of her eyes.

Thus by the age Toph would have originally learned bending in this alternate unvierse she already master level by the age of around six years old. Able to beat that were three times her age mostly because she was getting trained by her father and badgermoles almost everyday. Training with her father was something she in enjoy even though she could never beat him as he was always over a dozen steps ahead of her able to even attack from angle that could be consider her blind spot. Since she was still had problem with airborne attacks that were not earth base. Thus her training for her mother was how to overcome this weakness as best she possible could.

Toph had very loving parents that not only wanted the best for their daughter but also listen to her and looked out for her well being. They did not shelter her from the world claiming it was her for her own good. They were a close knit family unit however there was something that Toph felt was missing though even with how great people would always tell her that her parents were.

That being that she wanted to express her emotions and talk about them as that something that she could not do with her parents. They were not that good with their emotions as they did express them but it was only through how you expect a guy like her dad and tomboy like her mom to do so. Thus when Toph came to them with a desire to talk about her feelings and such. As she found such things amazing wanting talking about what she felt beyond just combat, fighting, and other related things.

Never being sheltered away from the world exploring was something she did whenever she was not training with her parents. Experiencing everything she could and soaking it all in Toph wanted to talk about them with someone as loved to fight as that how she felt close to her parents but she wanted to share everything else she experience as well yet could not because of how her parents were.

The city of Gaoling had changed as result of a very different Lao and Poppy having made it their home. There were constant challenge to Lao and later on Poppy as they were two of the strongest known fighters in the Earth Kingdom. As result the city which would have been ignored because it lack of strategic importance. It did become targeted by the Fire Nation as people as powerful and skilled as Lao and Poppy were seen as possible threat.

That what people would have thought however the city was attacked only once back when Lao and Poppy first arrived and made the place their home. After that the Fire Nation seem to avoid the city and never seem to go near it again. There were various rumors that spread across the Earth Kingdom about what happened and why they were not attacked ever again afterwards. Though there was no one talking about what happened back then.

Also since Lao was all about a good fight other then those coming to Gaoling merely to challenge him or set up shop in the city to do so regularly. Fighting against him was not the only reason that drove people to Gaoling though. Benders and non benders alike that looked up to Lao came wishing to learn from him. Not really wanting to deal with crowd and after meeting up with a guy that wanted to setup a tournament. That how Earth Rumble was born as it not only became the premier sport of the city but something that used by Lao to scout those he or Poppy might be interested in teaching personally.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this right place" Katara asked as the group arrived in Gaoling just in time for Earth Rumble VI.

"I was told by Bumi to look for someone that wait and listen. Then in the swamp I was only one to see someone I did not know" Aang told

"Are the two really connected though as what does waiting and listening have to do with earthbending anyway" Sokka asked.

"Mostly neutral jing as that really what I am looking for. Someone that is good at that according to Bumi" Aang replied.

Asking around town the group was told to go watch this year's Earth Rumble as that probably be a good a place as any to find someone that matches what they are looking for. The more unique the person and style the more of a chance they had of getting a chance to be taught by Lao or Poppy personally.

The arena was located in the center of the city where numerous fighters that were both benders and non benders fought it out for the title and the chance that could possibly come with it. Though Sokka became interested in fighter known as The Boulder. Aang was not as the only thing he seem to listen to was his muscle…at first. Though as the fight continue to get tougher and tougher Aang was seeing that The Boulder did do more then listen to his muscle but still that was not enough. There was something still missing as this was not what he was looking for and he could tell.

Since this was a official event that held every year there was more then one arena and Team Avatar was merely watching the one that meant for benders. There was however one just for non benders and the winners from both would fight against each other for the title.

"The Boulder will this in rock-alanche!" he declared after being deemed the winner of the benders barrack

A girl around Aang's age appeared from where the non-benders were fighting and stood before her next opponent.

"This is the year that The Boulder will finally win again" he declared to her.

The girl merely held up three fingers to them which seemingly pissed off the large man as he went to attack but right when he the girl attack managed managing not get the jump on him but use his own movement against him. Though this where The Boulder smirked as he managed to counter her attack before she land what would have been the final blow of the match.

What follow was amazing match where the girl just seem know where the attack would come from most time and even evade or counter them using the unique fighting style that allow her to do.

"Too bad she is not a bender as if she was then would not she fit what you are looking for Aang" Katara said as Aang just nodded.

After beating The Boulder who she then had held out four fingers to him.

"For the three year in row the winner of the Earth Rumble VI is the Blind Bandit" the ref announced "Now is there anyone that wishes to take on the champ before they disappear again for a year"

That how things went as the Blind Bandit wins then disappears only to appear again the follow year thus making so that no one new could get the chance to be train by Lao or Poppy.

Pleased that they had done what they accomplished and seeing that she had made so no one wanted to challenge her she was about to leave when Aang was about enter the ring as despite not being bender he still want to see if she could as he heard about Lao being able teach bender despite not being one himself thus this girl might be able to do it. He recognized that laugh she let out after winning.

Before he could Lao appeared and sent the girl flying crashing into Aang in the process.

"So you are the one that has been preventing anyone from truly winning the last three years" Lao said

"Might I ask what the meaning of this is" the ref asked.

"The last match must be considered void as this girl should not have been allow to fight" Poppy looking down at her as they had been knocked out from how they crashed into Aang.

The covering that prevent the Blind Bandit from being recognized was removed to reveal that it was their daughter.

"See that why as Toph might have won the non-bender barrack fairly. She was not allow to enter the formal tournament in the first place given the rules. That no Bei Fong is allow to enter since we run the thing" Lao said.


	2. Statues Amongst a Fallen Kingdom Ch01

In the remain of the city that one hundred years ago was that was once known as Gaoling. It is a large town located within a mountain range in the southern Earth Kingdom. It is home to both the wealthy Bei Fong family and as well as rumor host city to underground earthbending circuit known Earth Rumble. An old and well-established town, Gaoling was said to have had broad spectrum of citizens residing in it, ranging from the very rich to the very poor. Normally a town such as this would have bared no signs of a war no matter how long it might have took due to its lack of strategic importance. Leading to a possible relaxed attitude of many of its residents as result.

However that would be under normal circumstances what occurring in the Earth Kingdom that fateful day hundred years ago was anything but normal. It was the day a people….no the world itself was divided into two camps. One sided with the Fire Nation and the other sided with a group that had not only splinter off from them but decided to call themselves the Sun Warriors. A throwback to the original name that their people went by before they became the Fire Nation.

The reason for such an act that would literally split the world down the middle being the what Sun Warriors called the 'The Day the Earth Burnt Down' an infamous day in their version of history where the Fire Lord at the time, Sozin, had the idea of spreading the advancement of the his nation to the world. A noble cause in the intention. Seeing as spreading of such a thing could get raise to more advanced world where things that people could have never dream up just a generation ago could come true. When combining Fire Nation level of development to the other Nations of the world allow things non-Fire Nation people thought were merely dreams to become reality as they have the means to reach those dreams.

However Sozin went horribly off course with his actually somewhat noble intent with the execution of such a plan as he was not plan on suggesting or even merely offering the advancement of his people to the rest of the world. He was going to force his nation version of it down their throats regardless of if they wanted it or not as well as screwing what they stand to gain from merely taking what would be helpful to them and their society as whole then leaving the rest by the wayside.

The biggest hindrance to his plan was the Avatar who was actually his estranged best friend Roku. Although he was temporarily removed from play when he left him to die on volcano as he laid there asking his old friend for help. A result of having suddenly inhaled the gases admitted from the volcano on his island that had all of sudden began erupting. An eruption so great that he was able to see it miles away and initially was there to help. A upon seeing his greatest setback to his plan lying there weaken and in the perfect spot to be finally out his way. Sozin did what he thought was best for his plan and left his old friend….his life long friend there to die that day

Yet though Roku was gone now it was only temporary as he might have been gone but the Avatar was not. His friend was not in the Avatar State thus the Avatar would return once again and surely throw a wrench into his plans. Thus seeing as the next Avatar would be a Earthbender as here in this world, Wan the one that would become the very first Avatar and start Avatar Cycle itself. Did not gain firebending first and earthbending last, it was the other way around. So Sozin knew what he had to as wiping out the Earth Kingdom would prevent another Avatar from being born.

Placement of his people within very key place within the Earth Kingdom took over a decade after Roku's death and all hinged on stories about a comet that would greatly enhance the abilities of all firebenders to levels only reach once every hundred years regardless of skill level. In fact the more powerful the firebender normally the more powerful they would be during this event. The event in question would be a comet that comes close to the planet…very close in fact but thankful never is pulled off course by the planet's gravity.

This comet which would be renamed Sozin's Comet when it came this time around. No one was prepare for what happened that day as it was something that happened every hundred years so it was not really given much notice. A grave mistake that afterwards their all kinds of people wondering why nothing was prepared for such an event.

The moment the power of the comet was felt by the benders of the Fire Nation was the moment they sprung into action. Using their enhanced bending for the firebenders in the plan they set fire, burned, just let loose all across the Earth Kingdom. Although the Earth Kingdom was probably the second most or possibly even equal to the Fire Nation when came to their advancements as nation. The kingdom vast size was actually used against them as the sheer size of the Earth Kingdom and the fact that free travel was allow through the kingdom with proper clearance. This was downfall of the kingdom as the fire starters were in key area not for taking over the country but burning it down to the ground with every acre of the kingdom eventually being set ablaze even the island of Kyoshi was burning.

With the power of the comet, the complete genocide of the Earth Kingdom native was swift as the entire kingdom being ablaze meant there was no where for them to hide. Everyone died even the ones that started this fire were killed as it burn out of control long after the comet had pass. This serve as wake up call for many as it hard to make propaganda or anything else when the largest landmass in the known world was burning.

After the former Earth Kingdom had finally stopped burning. While the war was going on between those that stay loyal to the Fire Lord and those that joined the rest of the world even the Air Nomads that normally did nothing but mind their own business at times like these as they were pacifists. Even they took up arms.

However those that were fighting the war. There were those that went about the burned down remain of the former Earth Kingdom using their abilities to create statues. Statues that were erected as means to pay respect to those that had died in these former cities for no other reason then one man felt that one person's death was worth wiping out that entire race.

Though most of the things regarding the Earth Kingdom were destroyed in the fire itself there were many accounts that taken down about the race by the other nations. Stories about the people, the culture, how they look, lived, etc. These things were used to create the statues that no scattered across the fallen kingdom.

Thus it came to ruins of Gaoling where there was fairly large amount of knowledge about it that had survived over the years about the city when it was in its prime. The city broad spectrum of resident and buildings now only had one….ruins and statues. Statues that were made off how the people that once lived her might have been.

When came to the Bei Fong Family estate…more like ruins like everything else in the city and the kingdom. There were various statues of maids and butlers scattered around here and there. Attempting give off the appearance that this was once the place where a rich family had lived. The two main Bei Fong family members had been there for over two decades however there was one new statue that was recently added.

There was one statue amongst all the other place on the ruins of what was once vibrant estate. Placing in same area as the statue supposing to represent the Bei Fongs. It was that of young girl that was someone decided to add to the ground as the possible 'daughter' of the Bei Fong family around twelve years ago.


	3. Rise of the Robot Nation Ch 01

It was some time after the hundred year war had finally ended with both Ozai and Azula having been defeated. Every one was off doing their own thing as they had something they had to do no that was war was finally over. Not wanting to go home just yet Toph Bei Fong travel around the Earth Kingdom going to various place here and there. Being able to travel and screw around without having to deal with the Fire Nation.

While she was doing so she got a message from Sokka(that she got someone else to read for her) asking her to find his space sword which was lost in what is now being called Battle of Wulong Forest. Claiming that if anyone was capable of finding it would be her. However making her way there she noticed it was not anywhere to be found. She searched the entire forest which was not that hard considering her seismic sense and that she knew exactly what she was looking for. From what she heard Aang used the Avatar State to put out the fire so it was possible that cause to be washed away to somewhere else.

Hearing various story about things from Wulong Forest ending up various place around the Earth Kingdom. Toph went out hoping that Sokka's space sword happened to be one of them. If the sword had been dragging into the ocean then it would have been lost for good most likely. Hoping it had merely been washed somewhere else inland she took a look in those place where Wulong Forest ended up.

Yet it was while she was doing this that she heard ninety years old stories about an enigmatic beauty who supposedly controlled the spirits and seemingly vanished and appeared at will. Paying close attention the things this 'beauty' was capable of it sounded a lot like airbending to her which despite her blindness she had general idea of what airbending is like. Having taught the last known airbender how to earthbend.

Deciding to take a small break to do something else for awhile as she was getting nowhere in finding Sokka's space sword. Toph went in search signs of this spirit controlling beauty. Sure finding the original one might not be possible as oldest known Air Nomad she was aware of Aang's airbending master/guardian/mentor Gyasto. Living until he was seventy nine years old before being killed, yet no telling how old he could have lived if he was not. Seeing as Bumi was still up and very able at 112 then with any luck they might still be there in the mountain region claimed to be their origin. Even better if there was more then one of them or if they had family meaning Aang would be the last air bender after all.

Getting told the location of the mountain she was looking for by someone she passed by on road. Toph began looking for any signs of life. Though she did not find any what she did find was pretty well hidden and she would merely pass it if she did not have her seismic sense. Though once she got pretty deep into the cave what puzzle her is that she was 'see' a figure made complete of metal minus the head where their appeared to be hair of all things.

Guessing this was merely something from the past of the Fire Nation maybe some kind of special armor or something. Quite possibly even this robot things she heard Sokka talking about once. Claiming that in one of the conversations he had with The Mechanist about what he would call armor that could move without someone inside it. Finding something like this here inside this cave did not really bother her that much. Who to say that someone like The Mechanist was not around in the past and just did not have their inventions revealed to the world at large. Noticing thick layer of dust and cobwebs growing on them it was clearly that whatever this was it had been here possibly for decades upon decades.

However the realistic feeling she out from the outline she got from her sight did cause her to shiver a little. A random thought running through her mind at that moment. Deciding to ignore it the young Bei Fong went to venture deepen in the cave where she notice a room that clearly had sign that someone had been living there at all at one point.

Since she not able to see with her eyes, Toph does not notice the eyes of the robot lighting up as their head jerked in her direction. Then with a speed that she had only seen from one other person the robot appeared beside Toph covering her mouth with their hand. Gasping in shock of whoever cover her mouth she felt a rather large amount of air being pushed into her open mouth and down her throat.

Then just as suddenly as she is grabbed the robot toss her away into the air which Toph managed to right herself and used her bending to skirted across the ground slowing herself down. The look on her face showing that she was ready to make a deal with the robot that had snuck up on her.

The robot stood where it was taking a stance in respond to Toph have made on of her own. However shortly after taking her stance she noticed something was wrong. Her body was feeling heavier then normal and it also was not respond to her anymore. The air that had been injected into her body was laced with countless amount of nanites that once within Toph's body begin the spread across her body with every breath she took.

Struggling move she managed to stomp her foot noticed immediately the changes that were rapidly going through her body. The clang of her foot against the ground told her that it had been somehow changed into metal that transformation was happening all over herself. She come the realization that the robot she found and that then attacked her might have at one point just person that was turned into that. Now she was becoming this way herself, but she would go without a fight. She a metalbender thus thinking she might be able to bend this stuff off her yet that does not work as there was nothing to bend off her body. The metal was her body now.

Evenutally the transformed completes itself and master earthbender known as Toph Bei Fong was no more. In her place was just green and yellow robot wearing her clothes. As the robot that was responsible for her conversion just standing there in front of her having dropped from its stance as there was no threat around her. Just another robot like itself awaiting further orders from their owner and master. Standing there in the dark cave alone the very person that approached them was the one that lead Toph here.

Please with their first robot handy work they order former Toph to remove their clothes which they did so without a second thought. A smirk was on their owner's/master's face as they noticed the roboticized Toph did not have any eyes unlike the robot beside. Not like they need them anyways as despite being robot herself now she was still capable of earth bending just the same. Exactly like orange and yellow robot beside that was once known as the enigmatic beauty who supposedly controlled the spirits and seemingly vanished and appeared at will. Which was not true as in reality they were just an airbender named Malu.

Now that they had two robot of the four elements there were only two left before having a full set. They already had their sight on just who those remaining two would be.


End file.
